FAST AND FURIOUS GOSSIP GIRL STYLE
by Dallz
Summary: VANESSA AND CHUCK BASS HAVE A STEAMY RELATIONSHIP IN GOSSIP GIRL FAST AND FURIOUS GOSSIP GIRL STYLE!
1. Chapter 1

**Fast and Furious-Gossip Girl style **

**Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl or Fast and Furious but I wished I did. **

**Hey dear readers this is not my ****first fic ****for fan fiction but it is my first gossip girl fiction. The thing that inspired me to write this is when I was watching Fast and Furious the first one for the 10****th**** time I know too much right but it did inspire me to write this fiction , enough with my rambling and read the story and hope you guys enjoy it. N/B, N/V, B/C, D/S BUT ITS DEFINETLEY MORE C/V LOL!!!**

As Vanessa Abraham stood next to her car a black mustang she leaned down and whispered "We are going to fuck them today baby" today was the grand torment day the winner would win £10 million dollars and she was going to win that money her and her baby "yes we are aren't we will destroy those fuckers" as she whispered that someone tapped her ass which was covered by a black skirt and matching top that read out "I will fuck you over" she turned around to see that the person that had tapped her ass was none other than Nate Archibald.

He was roaming over her they had dated each other ages ago and they broke up because their relationship wasn't working contest fighting so they decided to break up but it did not stop them from being friends instead they still flirted with each other it was their personal joke an example of their flirting is the fact that he had tapped her ass

" hey Nate" she said while getting up " Hey V so you getting ready for the torment cause Ethan and Chuck Bass are waiting for us to go over some things before the torment"

She smiled her , Nate , Ethan and Chuck Bass had join a team called the Vipers she had came up with name the boys thought it was corny but she loved it. She dint mind forming a team with Nate and Ethan her most worry was no one other then Chuck Bass "Bad Boy of the upper east side" women would swoon over him but not her she was a selfish pig that annoyed her , they were always fighting he always started up with the same thing

" Vanessa why do you have to be so boring" and she would reply " Why do you have to be so selfish" and it would continue from there she hated him urgh she only tolerated him cause he was a part of the group actually he was the big boss of the group well she dint vote for him Nate and Ethan did saying he was great at things like riding and stuff she scoffed at them and allowed it because they were right he knew more than the others a hand roamed across her face and she snapped from her V-land

"sorry Nate spaced out" he smiled at her his blue eyes shining god he was hot _but not as hot as Chuck Bass _that thought alarmed her what was thinking Chuck Bass is a Bad Boy that passed through women like water "anyways let get going" suddenly she was being dragged by Nate to the ware house where the meeting was always done the last thing that passed through her head was Chuck Bass and her contest fighting there was always heat but why.

What she didn't know was that Chuck Bass himself was looking at her being dragged by Nate and that little green eyed monster crossed his face.

_Looks like Chuck Bass got the green eyed monster ....over a little someone and Nate remember jealousy is not good but that doesn't stop the rich kids from upper east side to act on it does it lets see what happens will Chuck Bass make his move or not Gossip Girl out xoxoxo. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast and Furious-Gossip Girl style **

**Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl or Fast and Furious but I wished I did. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this one it took me ages ...... because I was being interputted every single minute. I will update more as soon as I can ******** Love yas!!!**

"Shit" Vanessa said while trying to come up with ideas for a new strategy for winning a race

On her right there was Ethan and Nate and across her was Chuck Bass himself smirking at her for saying shit she quirked her eyebrows "what" she smugly said while his smile widened "well I got to say Vanessa I love the way you swear it's so un-lady like" she snorted "well I am not a lady if you want a Lady go back to the 20th first century Chuck" he laughed freaking bastard was laughing at her if he dint look so fine with that tight red shirt and black tight trousers and red jacket she would've pondered him she turned away from him giving hate-full look she heard a chuckle from him urgh she hated him _yeah but you want to sleep with him _she mentally slapped herself wake up its Chuck Bass not a cute guy that she just meet.

"Hey guys we have finished over here, don't forget we still have to look at the vehicles" Nate said while walking towards Vanessa and Chuck who where in engaged in some serious loathing scene "Yeah I know Nate, Danielle would be ready before the torment" Danielle was Chuck car a red Ferrari with black stripes Chuck loved that car while Ethan sported a white BMW called Pinkie and Nate a green Ducati Bike called Marley after his great and loyal female cat everyone had laughed at that " You always worry before every torment Nate , cool down" Ethan patted him on the back and Vanessa just smirked " We should be more worried with Vanessa messing up then anything" she turned around to Chuck and smirked "really , you're just scared that I would fuck you over" she said to him that would set him straight " It would be my pleasure if you fucked me over" she growled in anger she was going to kill him and he turned away quickly before she could react and headed straight to the door leaving her with Nate and Ethan who laughed she turned around to them and in a instant they stopped laughing and started coughing instead " yeah where going to go and prepare our vehicles see you at the torment V" Nate said while smirking she was going to show them and win that torment she turned away from them and walked over her car.

**Three hours later**

Ready, set, go

Vroom all 13 cars went through it was the beginners time to go through the tournament blurs of cars went through the view of a big plasma TV lots of people gathered around screaming and waving.

Chuck Bass stood next to Danielle checking the wheels"dam this shit is hot" someone said beside him "Hey Bam" Bam was one of the street mechanics " got new wheels yeah" Chuck smiled " yeah watch this" Spikes come through the wheels " this is the bomb" Bam said while checking it out , everyone keeps saying that Chuck thought talking about every one where is Ethan and Nate they have disappeared " Hey Bam got any idea where's Ethan and Nate" he dint want to mention Vanessa name because he dint really feel like seeing her at the moment with her short skirt distracting him " yeah look they are coming here right now" there was Nate and Ethan with 5 girls coming his way the girls looked hot as they approached Nate spoke up " Hey Lana meet my friend Chuck" the girl eyes lit up she knew exactly who he was " Chuck Bass the bad boy" he smirked " yeah that's me baby" she walked straight towards him swaying her hips side to side tonight is going to be funthe girl traced her fingers to his chest he knew what she was implying " yes baby" he whispered as soon as he was having fun looked who walked over to them .

" Yeah he likes that baby , give it to him just the way he likes it" Vanessa walked over to him and what was her name yeah Lana and slumped her hands in her hips her delicious scent made its way to him , dam she was a menace " ummm ....Chucky you like it hard and fast ... and how do I know it because you just fucked me last night why do you keep cheating on me don't the kids matter to you anymore" the bicth Chuck thought before he could explain to Lana she screamed " kids you have kids , how can you do this to the mother of your child" and slapped him and stormed off Vanessa just smiled " you better watch out Vanessa" she came up to him and replied " yeah what are you going to do kiss me , spank me , give it to me hard and fast" he smiled at her statement " who knows maybe I would give it to you hard and fast" while looking at her up and down "but for now I would just stick with the kiss the spanking comes later" before she could react he walked up to her pulled her towards him she gasped " yes baby open your mouth just like that" he whispered and he kissed her , his taste was sweet and manly she could smell his cologne Jean Paul Gaultier mans cologne oh god her knees have gone weak his hand travelled to her breasts that was straining under her shirt god she felt wet and hot how could a man make her feel like this he moaned and stopped doing what he was doing she could tell he was hot for her too because she could feel the strain of something hard between her tights he opened his eyes and looked at her " this is not over , the main part hasn't even started" she looked up at him and fumed in anger " there is no main part , this would never happen again she told him " really let's see about that then , I would love to take your body hard and fast against a wall just the way we both like it" she slapped him and turned away from him not realising that Ethan and Nate had gone a long time ago.

She went to her vehicle and prepared for the race she got in to her car and told herself to suck up she could still feel the hot need of her desire for Chuck she shifted her legs to the clutch and put on first gear her right leg ( _**sorry about this in England we used the right leg on the accelerator**_) on the accelerator the voice on the TV shouted ready ,set, go she brought the clutch up and press the accelerator in great speed , second gear was next need , third , fourth gear she was going at the speed of 60 she finally used the fifth gear and her car was whooshing past all the other cars right, left , left, right , around she pressed the accelerator harder and some car bumped in to her she looked through the window a bicth stood there " let's show her baby" she moved her car to the direction of the bicth knocking the bicth car out of the way she speed through taking out her anger on what happened between her and Chuck how could she let herself fall in to that he was the towns bad boy while getting to the finished guess who appeared right in her way Blair the towns pick me up girl she had dated Chuck for a while both having sex every time ,they were like a pair of dogs she had nearly gagged but then she was with Nate and she could say anything , finally Chuck had broken up with Blair she had heard the whole conversation " sorry Blair I can't do this anymore" Blair replied " why not we have such great sex" she had felt nauseas at hearing that " maybe so Blair but you know I don't love you and I know you don't love me either we just using each other" he replied Blair looked shaken and stormed out " you will regret this Chuck Bass" she had soon came out to the view and coughed he had looked at her and smirked " did you hear that" she looked at the floor " hear what ummm.... I wasn't spying" she had said and he walked over her "sure" and before she knew it he had left the room and now she was here with Blair dam she was going to pay for hitting her car she went right and banged to Blair car and then pressed the brakes making her stay behind Blair car what she exactly wanted giving her time to knock out Blair car from the back and then she moved to the front of Blair car and smacked it hard causing Blair to panic and lose sight of what she was doing making Vanessa's care moved to the front and whoosh she went through the finish line she had won people screaming and running towards her , she got the car and was handed a cup , Ethan and Nate rushed towards her and hugged her and screamed their happiness and where was Chuck Bass that's what was nagging her brains before she knew he walked up to her " congratulations" she smiled " thanks" he grabbed her hands and pushed her towards her car and he entered the front door and drove off with her in the car " what are you doing" he smirked " you're going to get your reward and mines as well" she knew exactly what he meant.

_Chuck and Vanessa who would've thought..... two people that don't know what they are in for Gossip Girl out xoxoxo_

**To continue **


End file.
